Ashunera
Character Synopsis Ashunera is a creator goddess that descended upon the world which initially comprised of only water and created many forms of life, as well as all the land such as Tellius. When the Zunanma's descendants, the beorc and laguz, went to war, she attempted to stop them. However, she lost control of her emotions and accidentally flooded all of the continents in the world except Tellius. In order to prevent another flood from occurring, she discarded all of her emotions, which manifested as Yune, the Goddess of Chaos. She consequently became Ashera, the Goddess of Order, and grew distant from her creations. Character Statistics Tiering: 5-B Verse: Fire Emblem Name: Ashunera Gender: Female Age: Over 800 Years Old (Predates all life on The Planet and eventually split her emotions to become Yune whilst becoming Ashera) Classification: Goddess of Chaos and Order Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation (Numerous spells such as Elfire and Arcfire allow control over Fire. Elwind, Shaver, Excalibur and various other spells achieve governance over wind. Through Rexcalibur and Glacies, which gives Ashunera the ability to manipulate ice. Thunder, Thoron, Bolting, Mjölnir involve utilizing Thunder), Weather Manipulation (Able to create Blizzards, Tornadeos and Storm), Meteor Summoning (Abilities such as Meteor summons a field of meteors when used), Darkness Manipulation (Wields The Darkness in it‘s rawest and purest form), Animal Manipulation (Has access to Worm, which summons and controls a swarm of dark bugs and animals), Energy Manipulation (Can gather all the dark energy surrounding an area and engulf an opponent), Eclipse allows Ashunera to negate durability by halving the health of an opponet, Life-Force Manipulaion (Nosferatu drains the life energy out of an opponent, whilst healing the caster), Soul Manipulation (Jormungand uses the spirits of the dead to attack the opponent spiritually), Luna allows Ashunera to bypass resistances to certain abilities, Life Manipulation (Gods have the ability to grant life to various organisms and plants), Blackholes Manipulation (Apocalyse is a spell tha basically creates a singularity, of which is controlled by the caster), Abstract Existence (Embodies both Chaos and Order, in addition to likely embodying Light and Darkness), Void Manipulation (Upscaled from Grima, who can create entire realms spawned of nothingness), Creation (Gods have the ability to create things from nothing), Possession (Manifested her essence into Micaiah's body), Immortality (Type 1, 6 & 11), Petrification (Should be able to replicate Ashera’s ability to petrify an entire continents), Non-Corporeal, Fate Manipulation (Gods are stated to guide the fates of mortals. Gods are also capable of creating Miracles), Light Manipulation (As a goddess of light, she should be able to manipulate it naturally. Also has access to magical abilities that project light), Explosion Manipulation (Shine produces a ball of light that explodes when it comes into contact with another object or being), Poison Manipulation (Valaura is able to poison the opponent when it connects with them. Both physically and spiritually), Magic (Is a practioner of both , Light Magic, Dark Magic and Anima Magic) Destructive Ability: Planet Level '(Collectively more powerful than Yune and Ashera , the former being merely a fragment of Ashunera herself. Her aspects were capable of destroying the planet and recreating it in her own image. Considered a more powerful practioner than any mortal catser, placing them far beyond the likes of Raigh, who had the power to blow up entire planets. Superior to The Divine Dragons such as Tiki, would would amass enough power to destroy the entire world) 'Speed: Massively FTL '(Should be vastly superior in speed to beings who can dodge Aureola, of which summons light from the sun to Earth in a matter of 2 seconds. There are dozens of characters able to fight with and react to lasers and light-based magic described as coming from the sun) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Planet Class (Ashera alone has the ability to destroy entire worlds and recreate them, who is merely half of Ashunera's power. Furthermore, is far stronger than any mortal practioner of Dark Magic, including Raigh, Who can destroy planets) Durability: Planet Level '(Supposedly is capable of and is implied to have survived the destruction of The Planet ages ago. Her aspects such as Ashera and Yune, who's at minimum superior in power to Reigh, who can tilt and utterly destroy planets, can harm each other and survive each others attacks) 'Stamina: Very High Range: Planetary '(Can destroy the planet and recreate it anew. Flooded the planet from merely getting sad. Has access to both Light and Dark Magic at it's full potential, which can grant mortals the power to tilt and blow up entire planets) 'Intelligence: Very High '''(As a goddess who've inhabited the planet for countless ages, she has a great deal of knowledge. In addition, Gods wield magic and have control over it to a degree far greater than any mortal) '''Weaknesses: Possibly weak to her own powers. (Ashera was easily weakened by a Yune-Powered Ragnell) Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Light Magic: 'A variety of magic that is often associated with churches and are usually rarer than Anima or Dark magic to be used by enemies. Despite the stereotyping that Light magic usually means on the "good" or "right" side and vice versa for Dark magic, several light magic users used it for evildoings instead as in the case of Kenneth, Lekain and Riev. Most users of Light Magic both good and evil are or were connected to the church in some way, with the Light Mage's class description implying that a lack of affiliation is nonetheless possible, albeit highly unusual. *'Lightning: 'the most basic light magic tome in Fire Emblem that involves conjuring weak rays of light to smite a selected enemy target when casted. *'Shine: 'A light magic tome that will conjure wheels of hallowed light into battle, which promptly combust upon coming into contact with a selected enemy target. *'Nosferatu: 'A spell that suitably named “Nosferatu” for its vampiric effect of absorbing HP from an enemy unit. *'Aureola: '''When cast, the heavens will open up and shine a single beam of light upon the selected enemy target, momentarily petrifying them in their tracks. A sparkle will then cascade down this beam of light, causing the beam of light to dissipate and combust, engulfing the selected enemy target in the process. '''Dark Magic: Dark Magic is sometimes referred to as "elder magic". Dark Magic comes from darkness and that one must invite the darkness into oneself to use it; he also states that one must not allow the darkness full control. *'Flux:' Known as "Creeping Darkness" in the GBA games, this spell will summon an orb of darkness that will creep up upon a selected enemy unit before impounding into them. *'Luna: '''a Dark Magic ability that compensates by having the unique ability to negate the enemy's Resistance and therefore inflict direct damage equal to the caster's Magic. *'Nosferatu: A spell that suitably named “Nosferatu” for its vampiric effect of absorbing HP from an enemy unit. *'''Eclipse: '''Halves the HP of a selected enemy target and kills the target if their HP is already at 1. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Fire Emblem Category:Nintendo Category:Gods Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-Villian Category:Anti-Heros Category:Religious Figures Category:Magic Users Category:Light Benders Category:Darkness Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Fate Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Meteor Summoners Category:Animal Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Blackhole Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Weather Users Category:Wind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Void Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Absorbers Category:Explosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Tier 5